High School Musical: Jaclynn's wish
by lovemekissme300
Summary: I suck at summaries just read the trailer. in a nut shell its a troypay story!
1. trailer

High School Remixed!

Hi my name is Jaclyn Bolton. Yes. My older brother is the golden boy, Troy. This is my story!

**Having an older brother is hard but when he is the golden boy it's even harder.**

"Jaclyn Bolton, are you Troy's younger sister." Mr. Knight asks

"Yes" Jaclyn answer with an eye roll.

**And you make a wish after you're brother will not come to you play.**

"I WISH YOU NEVER PLAYED BASKETBALL!" Jaclyn yells "THEN MAYBE YOU PAY ATTENDION TO YOUR SIBLING!"

**You wake up and you're wish comes true. He is dating your best friend older sister.**

"come on Jackie we need to pick up the Evans girls" troy says grabbing his car keys.

"troysie" Sharpay runs out of the house and kisses troy.

**But you start to miss the old troy!**

"Why hasn't Chad been around lately" Jaclyn ask her older brother.

" Well Jaclyn it's a long story." he replies and continues to run lines for his play.

**Will Jaclyn old life come back or will she be stuck in this mixed up world that she has no idea what is going on?**

**Find out in High School Musical Jaclyn's wish.**


	2. The Frist Day

**Here it is the first chapter enjoy**

**XOXO ~Pay-Pay**

**Discalimer: I don't own high school musical. I did sharpay and troy would be together.**

**The First Day**

** Hey wildcatz,**

** It's the start of the new school year and GG is back. Well it seems that**

** the golden boy little sibs are here. Good luck J and S. **

** Until next time, Gossip Girl out!**

Jaclyn walked up to the front doors of the school it was her frist day of high school. All eyes were one her. Her twin brother followed close behind, they were so happy to be starting all over.

"Sam, why is everyone starting at us?" Jaclyn asked her twin. Troy walked to them with his arm around his girlfriend Gabi. "Never mind Sam."

"Hey, Jaclyn and Sam" Gabi said to them then hugged Jaclyn. _Why is this bitch hugging me. She know I hate her after she stole Troy from Sharpay. _Jaclyn thought to her self.

"Jackie and I would love to stay and chat but we have friends to get to" Sam said pulling Jaclyn from Montez. They walked into the school. They quickly found there friends. Katie, Sean, Anna, and Gabe they all became friends in middle school. "Sorry we were stoped by Sean older sister."

"she is such a bitch she hugged me and she know that I hate her" Jaclyn said with an eye roll. Jaclyn is the leader of the six of them. You don't mess with her at all and if calls your older brother or sister a bitch you smile and nod in agreement.

"Tell me about it today she hogged the bathroom for two hours 'cause she need to be prefect for troy boy." Sean said, he hated bad mouth his sister. They were close because the moved to much but that changed when met and started dating Troy.

"Jaclyn" Someone yelled it was Sharpay Evans.

"Shar, it's so good to see I miss you at the Bolton house" Jaclyn said hugging the blond.

"Please tell me your join the Drama Club."

"Why wouldn't I Shar"

"Good our first play is in 3 weeks" Sharpay said the walked away.

The bell rang and they were of to homeroom.

** Hey wildcatz,**

** It's looks like S and J are close. Look out golden boy your sister and ex are work together to get something.**

** Until next time, Gossip Girl out!**


	3. The wish

**The second chapter enjoy.**

**Pay-pay**

**disclaim: don't own it. If I did sharpay and troy would be together.**

**The wish  
****(one week before the play)**

**Hey Wildcatz**

**It's play R and S have a great show for y'all. Come check it out  
****with J with a lead roll. It's to be a great show.**

**until next time, Gossip Girl out.**

**Jaclyn's P.O.V.**

I closed my phone yes I follow GG. I know I should but most of the school does. I took my  
seat in engish. Today we had an upperclassmen teacher for a sub. He was was taking roll.

"Jaclyn Botlon, wait a second are you Troy's younger sister." He asked.

"Yes" I answered the rolled my eyes. As much has I love my older brother him being the  
golden boy it hard to make a name for you self if you're known has troy baby sister.

The day went by quickly and I was on my way home. Opening day is in one week and I need  
to know how many tickets I will need that night. I got out of the Evan's car and walked to the  
front door. I walked into the kicthen.

"Mom, are you and dad coming to opening night." I asked " 'Cause I need to let Ms. D know  
how mant tickets I need"

"Of course sweetie we wouldn't miss it." My mom said to me. When troy walked in.

"What about you troy?" I turned to him "Will you becoming to opening night?"

"Sorry Jackie, I have a basketball party to go to." he said

"BASKETBALL! BASKETBALL, YOU'RE BLOWING YOUR SISTER FIRST PLAY AT EAST HIGH. I HAVE  
A FRICKEN LEAD ROLE, TROY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR A FRESHMEN TO GET A LEAD  
THEIR FIRST PLAY."

"Jaclyn you don't understand"

"YOU'RE AN ASS TROY. YOU WILL NOT BE THERE FOR YOU LITTLE SISTER WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU.  
EVER SINCE YOUR FRICKEN GIRLFRIEND GOT HERE IT BEEN ALL ABOUT HER AND BASKETBALL.  
DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELL TROY YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND THEN EVERYTHING CHANGE.  
I HATE YOU, TROY. I WISH YU NEVERED PLAYED BASKETBALL." I yelled at troy then ran up to my  
room. Tear fell from my face and I cried myself to sleep that night.

**What did you guys think should I make gabbi the ice queen and sharpay the a sweetheart?**

**Please review they make me happy.**


	4. What the Hell is Going On?

**Here it is chapter 3 sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy this has a lot of drama I am hoping writing drama will make mine go away!**

**Enjoy**

**~Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did!**

**Chapter 3: What the hell is going on!**

**Hey Wildcatz!**

**Wow seem things seem to change overnight! Well they didn't but the GC is happier then ever. J and S might be in rough waters after that party! Well enjoy your day wildcatz!**

**Until next time **

**GG out**

**Jacklyn's POV**

I woke up got ready for school checked Gossip Girl. I looked at it. I was confused, I know J was mean but who the Hell is S, and what does GC stand for. The only thing I remember is yelling at troy last night.

I walked down stairs for breakfast with my twin and there was troy shirtless in our kitchen. Now I was really confused!

"Troy, what are you doing here!" I asked my brother.

"Ummm, I live here." Troy said to me and her looked confused.

"Don't you have basketball?"

"No" Troy walked over to me "How hard did you hit your head last night?"

"Okay what the hell his going on troy"

" We were at the Evans party last night. Sean got jealous that you were with Gabe."

"Woah freeze rewind. I am dating Montez's little brother."

"well with what happened last night. I don't think so anymore!"

Then a blonde hair, brown eye girl walked into our house like she owned in or something. It took me a while to figure out it was Sharpay Evan. She walked over to troy and kissed him. More like made out with him.

"Hello I am still here!" I waved my arms.

"Sorry, Jackie." Sharpay said "How you feel after last night?"

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I yelled at my brother and his girlfriend.

"Well you were pushed down the stairs by my brother. Then Sean kicked his ass and now they guys aren't talking." Sharpay told me has she drank some of Troy's OJ.

"So what about Sean and me not going out?"

"Well, the math ice bitch said something about you." Troy told me while putting on a shirt.

"We did hear but Sean looked really upset with it." Sharpay said while digging in her purse for something. "well look who it is. Now we can go."

Sam grabbed an apple and walked out the door. I followed Sharpay and my brothers. We got in Sharpay convertible. We drove to school rockn' out to radio. When we pulled up to the school everyone was staring at the car and whispering together. I got out of the car and Sean ran over to my side.

"I can't believe the bitch, I have to call my sister." he said and put his arm around. " Why would she says that you're cheating on me."

"'Cuz she hates me because Troy will not go out with her." I said has I walked in the building with my boyfriend. I could get use to this.

**Please review they make me happy! i need to know what you guys think of my story and how I should continue or if you have plot ideas let me know.**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

I have major Writer's blocked on this story along with I Am Married to You?. If you have an idea PM me please! I want to keep both stories but I need some ideas is can be plot twists anything just please give me an idea if you have one. And tell you friends!

Thanks!

Pay-Pay


	6. You mess with Jaclynn you mess with CG

**YAY WRITER'S BLOCK GONE! I have been with busy with school and my personal drama. Anyways enjoy the next Chapter of Jaclynn's Wish.**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: HSM is Disney's not mine, if it was there would be Troypay or Chadpay!**

**Chapter 4: You mess with Jaclynn, You mess with the GC**

It's lunch time at East High. Shapay and Jaclynn where talking about the play. Troy and Sean carring their own lunches plus the girls. They made there way to their table. Jaclynn and Sharpay sat.

"Here is you lunch my love." Troy said has he put Sharpay lunch in fount of her and then kissed her cheek.

"Here comes trouble" Sean said. The trio looked up. They saw Gabbi walking to the table. Troy put his arm around Sharpay, and pulled her closer to him. Gabbi got to the table.

"Baby brother why are still with the Cheating Bitch?" Gabbi asked her brother.

**Troy's POV**

"You didn't just call me sister a bitch?" I removed my arm from around my girlfriend.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." Gabbi said to me.

"If you did your dead." I stood up.

"Everyone knows you can't hit a girl tryies!"

"That's it!" Sharpay yelled. "No one calls Troy that but me. Oh, and Gabby your outfit is missing something."

Sharpay stood up and walking over to Gabbi with her fruit punch in her hand. Dump the whole glass down the fount of Gabbi's white top.

"There you go!" She said. By now all the cheerleaders where at our table.

**Sharpay's POV**

" W-I-L-D CATS, W-I-LD CATS! GO WILDCATS!" I cheered with my squad. Gabbi scearmed.

"That girl dumped her punch down my shirt." Gabbi told one of the teacher.

""Sharpay would never do that."

"But she did." Gabbi yelled.

"What ever you say Miss Montez"

I was trying so hard not to laugh and the whole thing. I turned on my heel's to talk to my girls. We walked to the front of the cafe.

"Hey wildcats, remember the play opens this Friday. Staring yours truly and Troy Bolten and introduing Jaclynn Bolten and Sean Montez. Be sure to check it out. Also only 2 weeks till Basketball starts up. And we are going to kick some West High Knights Ass!" I said look at Chad.

"WHAT TEAM"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM"

"WILDCATS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

**Hey wildcats,**

**Awww how sweet T Stood up for J. G is upset with S. there is a lot more amazingness with all the events come up.**

**Until next time Gossip Girl OUT!**

**Hope you guys like it! Reviews make me happy! I want at least 5 reviews for me me to keep **


	7. opening day

_**Here it is chapter 5 sorry for the long wait.  
**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**~Pay-Pay**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did!**_

**Chapter 4: Opening day**

**Hey wildcatz,**

**S & J are ready for opening night. The GC are happier then ever. MB is pissed at the world like always.**

**Until next time **

**GG out**

**Gabby's POV**

I looked over to Troy's locker. There was his little brother and sister. Talking about who knows what. Right on time Little Miss Prefect Sharpay Evans walks by in an East High Cheerleader outfit. I hate her! She ruined everything! I slamed my locker close. I walked over to the group.

"Still hanging with Bitches Troy?" I asked.

"The only Bitch I see here is you!" Troy replied putting his arm around Sharpay waist.

"UGH" I stromed off. I knew how to get Troy.

**Sharpay's POV**

"Kesli I hate her!" I started to rant to my best friend during Free Period.

"Sharpay, what have we said about hating." She replied

"You cannot hate other people without hating yourself" I replied back. "But calling me a Bitch. I am one of the nicest people at East High."

"You friends know that is what really counts."

"You are soo right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah so are you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah you and Troy are going to do amazing. Along with Jaclynn and Sean." Her smile was so bright

The warning bell went off. Kesli and I made our way to math.

**Jaclynn and Sean note in class **

JB: Are you ready for tonight?

SM: Defind ready?

JB: You are the best dork ever

SM: So at least I am your dork

JB: Yeah yeah whatever. Just answer the question

SM: Ready has can be!

JB: Good!

SM:Good that's it

JB: I love you!

SM: I love you, too!

JB: do you think we will end up like Sharpay and Troy/

SM: I do and when they graduate next year will be the GC

JB: AWWWW

**A/N AWWW the JRGC (Jounior Golden Couple) is so cute. I might have another boys is miss sharpay evans life today maybe? **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL DIE! Okay not really die but die an little bit on the inside. **


	8. Girl Fight in the Hall

**YAY! A new Chapter! I could be more excited about this! I had this written for the longest time I have finally had the time to update the story this one is better the last chapter.**

**Enjoy Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: **This is Disney's not mine!

**Chapter 6: Girl Fight in the Hallway**

_Hey Wildcats_

_ Last night opening of the play was AH-MAZ-ING. If you didn't check it out last night we still have six more shows. This was the GC best performance ever! Not to mention J and S add something new to the drama program. In other news MB is on the move so look out._

_ You know you love me _

_ Gossip Girl._

**Normal P.V.O**

Jaclynn couldn't help but smile after she read what Gossip Girl said. Her and her boyfriend truly did kill it last night. She put her phone away. She then opened her locker to get the books she needed for her morning classes. She then closed her locker to find her twin leaning against the locker next to her's.

"Jaclynn, You were amazing!" Nate told his twin sister.

"You really think so?" She questioned her twin. "I messed up twice."

"Jackie, you totally killed it!" He said. "Of Course! You and Shar worked so well together."

The play was a story about two sisters. Played by Sharpay and Jaclynn. The sister's fall in love with the hotel help. Played by their real boyfriends Troy and Sean.

"YOU BITCH!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

The twins turned their heads to see Gabbi pulling on Sharpay's hair. A crowd formed around the two girls. Sean ran past the twins.

"Sean," Jaclynn yelled at her boyfriend. "What's going on?"

"Another Cat Fight over Troy." Sean told the twins. Jaclynn and Nate followed Sean to where the blonde and brunette to see what was going on.

"You take the back right now!" Sharpay yelled.

"No, you are a slut like the rest of the cheerleaders!" Gabbi yelled. "Troy is only with you for sex!"

"For your information, Troy and I have been together since 8th grade. He was not thinking of sex then" Sharpay yelled back at the girl.

"Girls would you please stop!" Troy step between the girls. "Sharpay, you are not a slut and I love you for you are. And Gabriella you're the bitch. You have been since you got here."

"I am not the Bitch!" Gabriella screamed.

"How can you live with her?" Jaclynn whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"I am asking myself that same questions." Sean replied to his girlfriend.

"If anyone is a bitch it's you, Troy." Gabriella yelled. "You lead me on when you had a girlfriend. We had amazing connection."

"I didn't lead you on." Troy yelled. "I sang with you. We talked and that was it."

"By the way I was there." Sharpay pointed out. "I told him to go talk to you after you sang because I trust him. He didn't lead you on."

"Whatever you say sult." Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella Montez! My Office now." Mr. Watson, the Principal said. "Everyone get to class."

The student body shuffled down the hallway to their homerooms. Until it was the Bolten Twins, Sean, Troy and Sharpay left in the hallway. Sharpay was crying in Troy's arms. Sean Grabbed Jaclynn's hand, they started to walk to class. Nate followed closely behind the couple. Jaclynn looked back at her Brother and his girlfriend that was still crying in his arm.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I sat in one of the many seats in the theater looking at the set of my latest play. I am the most happy when I am on the stage with my girlfriend standing next to me. The best part of being on the stage is getting to share it with my baby sister.

"Hey, I thought I would find you here." A female voice said. I looked up to see my sister.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What a day, huh?" She said has she moved closer to me.

"you have no idea!" I said to my sister. "You were there on New Years. Did I lead Gabriella on?"

"Troy, you are cra-cra. You are obsessed with Sharpay. You guys have been together since you guys were three. You have always been in love with Sharpay." Jaclynn sat on my lap. "To answer your question you didn't lead her on."

"Jaclynn, are you sure I didn't?"

"Troy, you are a sweet guy." Jaclynn looked at me "You were being Troy Bolten. The guy I look up to. They guy that Sharpay fell in love with."

I pulled my sister into a huge hug. I still remember when shwas a tiny little thing, now she is a freshmen in high school.

"Awww, How cute the slut and his little whore." Gabriella said. Jaclynn jumped off of me. I stood up. I walked towards the she devil.

"You did just call my sister a whore!' I yelled. "She is the sweetest girl you will ever meet."

"Defensive much." she snapped back.

"Get out right now." I yelled. "I don't like you nor will I ever like you! Leave me Sharpay and Jaclynn alone."

_Hey Wildcatz,_

_ How cute are J&T. I wanna to be T to be my older brother. MB cause quite a scene in the hall today. _

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl _

_**I am so excited to post this chapter! I think it's the longest one yet. :) Please Review!**_


End file.
